


For once I just wanted to be me...

by AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster/pseuds/AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster
Summary: When Sonic spots Shadow, the assassin hired to capture his alias, at a masquerade party, something pushes him to talk to the guy.A chat couldn't hurt. Right?
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	For once I just wanted to be me...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an au idea me and some friends made on Discord. Basically Sonic is part of the royal family but decides to do something about the lords over-taxing the people and becomes a Robin Hood-style hero known as the Blue Blur. Shadow is a famed mercenary hired to capture him.

Sonic huffed, adjusting his uncomfortable mask. He glanced around the room, surveying the hordes of Mobotropolis’s elites. They wandered about, mingling with each other and discussing things like politics. Yuck.

“ _ Why did this have to be a masquerade party? _ ” he thought to himself from the corner he had hid himself in, “ _ We know almost everyone here _ ”. While his father had said it was a way for the upper class to relax and have fun, Sonic had wondered how anyone thought this was fun. The constant talking, the tense atmosphere, the glances everyone gave. It simply felt bad. Sonic sighed. He had done this for his family and had to go through with it. Just a couple more hours. He glanced at the clock. 9:47. Nevermind, around 5 hours. Sonic groaned, sipping his wine. 

His siblings, having abandoned him earlier in the evening, were now having much more fun than him. Sonia was talking with some other higher up gals, clearly enjoying herself. Manic seemed to be chatting up another noble, what with his flirty grin and very obvious body language. And then there was Sonic. 

“ _ I’m hiding away from everything while those two have the time of their lives _ ” he grumbled internally. Sonic cast his gaze out over the room again, and suddenly stopped. Sticking out from the hues of colours in the crowd, was a very familiar black with red stripes. Sonic grinned, recognising the colours and style of quills immediately. Locking onto his target, he began to wiggle his way through the hordes of people. No one paid him any glances, a masquerade mask with a spell to change eye colour certainly helped with that (Bless his sister). After a few minutes of weaving in and out of people’s way, he finally reached the person he had been looking for. Sonic took a moment to prepare himself, mentally choosing a voice to use.

* * *

“Hello!” Shadow turned, locking eyes with the blue hedgehog behind him. He raised an eyebrow, giving him a once-over. He was wearing a stylish red overcoat, with brown boots and an, oddly charming, butterfly shaped mask. His purple eyes seemed to almost glow in the candlelight. Shadow hummed, before returning the greeting.

“Greetings” he muttered, with a shallow nod. He noticed the way the other held themselves, almost like they were comfortable. Odd, considering he’d noticed them hiding away in a corner of the ballroom. And why had they sought him out? “And what would someone like you be doing here?” The hedgehog smiled, tilting their head and putting a hand on their hip.

“I could say the same for you, you have the posture and stance of a warrior, So what’s someone like you doing in a crowd of nobles.” Shadow blinked, minutely freezing at the accusation. “ _ So they’re perceptive too... _ ” Shadow’s eyes bore into the hedgehog’s.

“I was invited.” The two began to stare at each other, neither moving or saying anything. Shadow searched for any hint of aggression in the other, while the one in front of him seemed to be searching for something else. Eventually, the other hedgehog relaxed.

“Guess that’s fair, sorry for poking into your private life. Suppose I got a little too excited at the thought of someone to talk to.” Was the hedgehog...ashamed. Shadow felt slightly rude at the sharpness of his tone. He sighed, looking away.

“No you are fine, it is I who must apologize. I was...too rash. You are correct in your assumption that I am a swordsman and I simply believed, you may have been an enemy.” Shadow could see the hedgehog looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Damn why did he have to look so innocent, now he felt bad. 

Surprisingly enough however, the person before him smiled. “Don’t sweat it. You don’t seem to be having too much fun, so how about we talk for a bit?” Shadow turned to him. The slight smirk on their face and the warmth in their voice all felt so...calming. What was this? “Since we both aren’t having too much fun we could keep each other company.” Despite most of his learnt instincts screaming at him not to, Shadow considered the offer. While it was true he was not enjoying the event as much as felt he should, he didn’t know this person at all. For all he knew this could be a trap. But one more look at that hopeful expression and the ebony hedgehog was done for.

“Fine,” he sighed, turning to fully face the person in front of him. “I suppose it would be better than suffering in silence for the evening. However, I wish to know your name.” This would prove whether a plot was in play or not. Without hesitation, the hedgehog answered.

“Sure! Call me Ventus.” He searched Ventus’s face for any discrepancies, any sign of lying. Yet Shadow found none.

“Very well, you may call me Shadow.” 

* * *

Sonic had had some… hesitancy, when deciding to talk to Shadow. Yet as the night progressed and the two talked, he found himself enjoying the other’s company more than he expected. For a famed bounty hunter and ruthless pursuer, he could be a genuinely fun guy when he wanted to be. Time ticked on as the two hedgehogs bonded, talking about meaningless things such as which lords seemed to be trying too hard, or which couple was the most forced. Sonic found himself getting more and more comfortable with his rival, beginning to lean into him and get more touchy. And Shadow, though he had seemed off in the beginning, allowed it, almost leaning back into his touch. Everything was going smoothly and fine, but of course, knowing Sonic's luck, it didn’t last.

“Prince Sonic! Prince Sonic!!” Sonic froze, mid sentence. His mouth dried and he slowly turned. Making their way through the crowd was one of his mother’s attendants. They were clearly looking for him, and were being slightly forceful about it, asking every lord and lady they met if they’d seen him. He was not about to have his night ruined but his damn princely duties. So he took Shadow’s hand and began to lead him out of the ballroom.

“What are you doing?” The other was clearly hesitant, but that didn’t matter. He had to get away. The two had just about reached the edge of the hall when a voice called out. 

“There you are! Come here your moth-” Sonic didn’t wait for them to finish as he took off into the halls of the palace, still dragging Shadow with him. The shouts and cries from the ballroom became distant as Soni weaved through familiar halls and rooms, until he finally reached a balcony. It was far enough away from the main palace building that no one would find them there. Sonic sighed, finally letting go of Shadow’s hand. 

“You’re the prince...” came a quiet voice behind him. Oh brother. As Sonic turned, he found Shadow, looking almost shell-shocked, his eyes blown wide. Sonic opened his mouth to explain before Shadow launched into a full blown accusation. “What on Mobius are you doing? Running away from your duties like that, do you have no honour?! You should be back there with the royal family, give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't take you straight back to them.” 

Now this was something that Sonic hadn’t expected. With the way the night had been going he’d hoped that Shadow would have at least been a little more understanding. He opened his mouth again to respond, but nothing came out. He felt, oddly hurt.

Shadow sighed angrily, grabbing Sonic’s arm, “Of course you can’t give me one.” He muttered. “I am taking you back to them and you are going to apologise to all of the nobility for embarrassing you-”

“NO!” Sonic yanked his hand out, glaring daggers in Shadow’s direction. “I am not going back! Not this time.”

Shadow stared at him, hard. Before folding his arms and standing there, perfectly still. “Why?”

“Because-” Sonic sighed, “Because I didn’t want to be me for a night.” Shadow stood there silently, raising an eyebrow indicating for him to continue. “I’m tired of constantly being waited on, of having all of these expectations and ideals thrown at me. Instead of being Prince Sonic, third in line for the throne I just- I just wanted to be normal.” Sonic took off the mask, deactivating the spell and showing his bright emerald eyes. “For once I just wanted to be able to be me, not the Prince.”

Silence invaded the area like a swarm, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere that choked the two hedgehogs. Sonic began to turn away, heading to one of the doors until-

* * *

“I believe that I can relate.” Sonic turned to him, clearly cautious of him after his last outburst. Shadow sighed, also taking off his mask. “One of the reasons that I accepted the invitation, other than to appeal to the royal family, was to be able to interact with people without the constant fear and dread that usually follows me. Being one of the deadliest assassins in Mobotropolis doesn’t award much friendship.” He glanced up at the prince, he simply stared back at him in surprise. “I too, wished to simply be myself.” There was a pause, before Sonic laughed, albeit softly.

“Sems we’re both trying to escape ourselves.” Sonic had spoken without the usual air of feist and charm and it seemed off. Like a piece of him was missing.

He sounded tired. 

“I suppose we are my Prince” Shadow responded. He immediately regretted it as he saw Sonic’s face. He was wincing, looking slightly disgusted at the title. 

“Please don’t call me that. You can call me literally anything but that.” Shadow hummed for a moment before speaking again. 

“Very well Peasant Sonic.” The hedgehog in question spluttered, before beginning to giggle. Shadow smiled inwardly, pleased at what he’d done. 

“Wow, okay then Naive.” Now it was Shadow’s turn to splutter. 

“Naive!?” Sonic was now laughing, long and loud at the ebony hedgehog’s reaction. Shadow paused, before laughing too. It wasn’t long before the silent midnight sky was filled with the laughter and cheer of two friends. And it would be for the rest of the ball.


End file.
